Harry Potter and the Murderous Death Eater
by Tsuki no Tenshi1
Summary: Emily Carter was sentenced to Azkaban five years ago, for being a Death Eater. But that's not her at all, she was just a normal teenager just out of high school. The only people that believe that she is innocent are the Weasleys. Her fiance's family...
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Murderous Death Eater  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Emily Carter, you are sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban for being in the league with You-Know-Who," Barty Crouch stated coldly. "If it wasn't for the testimony of a few Death Eaters, we would have never found out."  
  
"Crouch! You can't believe this!" A younger looking Arthur Weasley called from the stands, "Why would my son be engaged to a Death Eater?"  
  
"I do not know, nor do I care," Crouch snapped, "She has been sentenced."  
  
A brunette haired girl looked up from her spot in the chained chair, she wore a blank expression on her face. She looked to be about seventeen. Her green eyes stayed on Bill as she spoke.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I will take whatever punishment these people have sentenced me to. But let them know this, I was eleven when Voldemort fell and I never would have sided with him nor did I ever." A slow smirk appeared on her face, "However, let me warn you, Barty Crouch, you will regret the day you sentenced a Carter to Azkaban. I'll be back and make you wish this hearing never happened."  
  
"Get her out of my sight."  
  
Two dementors swept across the floor and she looked up at Bill once again.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be your wife, Bill....I love you so much...."  
  
Bill sat staring at where she once sat, "I love you too, Emily Carter...."  
  
A tear slid down his and for once the Ex-Head boy broke down and cried as the dementors swept in on his fiancé. The dementor's cold boney hands snaked around her upper arms and hoisted her up before dragging her out the doors. The old doors creaked shut and a sob passed her lips.  
  
The whole Weasley family mourned for their loss of an almost sister, daughter, lover and friend.  
  
She didn't hold back, the thought of never seeing her love and his family again tore at her heart. All she wanted, as the dementors dragged her closer to her destination, was to be in Bill's arms joking about what they would do for their wedding and honeymoon.  
  
She was thrown hastily into a cell. She scurried to the back of the cell, and leaned against it with a loud sigh.  
  
"Welcome to Azkaban," a muffled voice from the cell to the left of her whispered.  
  
"At least I get a welcoming party," she laughed slightly. "What are you in for?"  
  
"Supposedly killing twelve muggles, and one wizard and for being a supporter of You-Know-Who," he stated, and slunk over to the cell bars. "What sent you here?"  
  
He was about twenty-five, with long black hair and an unshaven face. His eyes were slightly sunken in from the lack of proper food. He looked almost like he had lost his soul with his eyes a dull black and it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"For being a supporter of Voldemort," she stated, "I'm supposed to be getting married soon."  
  
"Not everything works out the way you wanted it to," he stated sagely.  
  
"You know you're a strange man," she looked at him and continued, "Sirius Black."  
  
Over the course of the years, Sirius and Emily spent time telling each other about what their lives had been like before they had been sent here. Sirius learned who Emily's fiancé was and in turn she learned who Sirius' godson was.  
  
"Wow, Harry Potter," she mused aloud, "Isn't that something?"  
  
Silence fell on the two and he turned to her, "Emily?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
"Hey, Sirius?" she asked turning to look at him. His eyes caught hers and she continued. "Do you think we'll ever get out?"  
  
"Yes, I believe we will..."  
  
Two years passed and surprisingly, Sirius received a visit from Cornelius Fudge himself. He came to question Sirius, but did not get the answer he would have liked but Sirius gained something. The Daily Prophet.  
  
Every night when Sirius was sleeping he would mumble to himself that's when she knew. She knew that he would leave. Leave her all by herself in this horrible place. That night he was ready to leave.  
  
"I'll be back for you, Emily, just don't let the dementors get to you," Sirius had said before he turned into a big shaggy black dog and left.  
  
Emily looked down at the worn newspaper and snatched it up from the ground of Sirius' cell. On the front cover was the Weasley family grinning from ear to ear. She idly traced the Bill Weasley's picture with her finger.  
  
"I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
Over the course of the next year, Emily would snitch a newspaper when the opportunity presented itself. In one of her many Daily Prophets, she found that the Quidditch World Cup would be held and decided that this year was the year.  
  
Errol flew through the window of the Weasley house, narrowly missing crashing into it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at the owl and took the Daily Prophet from him. The smile on her face faded at the sight of the headlines, "ARTHUR!"  
  
Her husband came running down the flight of stairs, hastily finishing getting dressed, "What is it?"  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The twins practically fell down the stairs trying to find out what the problem was, Ron and Harry close behind.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
Her face was pale, and she sank into one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
Bill, Charlie and Percy apparated into the room.  
  
Mr. Weasley was looking over the article, "Bill...you might want to read this."  
  
He cautiously took the paper from his dad and gaped.  
  
'Emily Carter Escapes Azkaban  
  
Emily Carter, one of You-Know-Who's supporters, has escaped Azkaban a year after Sirius Black. People believe that the two are working together to bring the Dark Lord back. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, commented earlier this morning on this horrid occurrence, "We will be extra cautious in our search for Carter, we don't want any casualties. Though Carter had never actually been accused of killing anyone but being in the league with You-Know-Who, it would seem mandatory." The Wizarding community has been warned to keep on guard. If they do encounter Carter, they are to warn the Ministry immediately.  
  
"I believe this is blown way out of proportion. There was no actual evidence against Emily and I believe she is innocent," Arthur Weasley said when he heard about what had happened. Arthur Weasley is the father of Bill Weasley, Emily Carter's fiancé. Some believe that Carter is out for revenge on those who put her in Azkaban, and yet some believe that she wants to return to her fiancé.  
If Emily Carter is to search for her fiancé, Bill Weasley, she will be immediately apprehended. The Weasley home is now under constant surveillance.'  
  
"What is it, Bill?" Ron asked trying to see over his brother's shoulder.  
  
"It's Emily." He was looking at the article, hands shaking and eyes wide.  
  
"Emily?" Harry looked confused and the twins nodded sagely.  
  
"Emily Carter. She was Bill's fiance, she was sent to Azkaban five years ago."  
  
"Fred, leave you brother's business alone. Sorry, Harry dear, Bill isn't exactly comfortable listening or talking about what happened."  
  
"Dad," Bill mumbled in still in shock, "Why didn't you tell me Emily escaped?"  
  
"I didn't want you to worry," Mr. Weasley stated placing a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
Bill looked down at the hand in disgust and then at his father before disapparting from the room he whispered, "You shouldn't have kept something like this from me..."  
  
The newspaper fluttered to the floor as silence consumed the rest of the occupants in the room. 


	2. Chapter 2: Hoping you're real

  
  
Okay.....so here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it....  
  
Chapter 2: Hoping you're real  
  
"Ron, what happened?"  
  
"Let's go back upstairs," Ron whispered, "I'll explain then."  
  
The two tromped back up the stairs and into Ron's room, where he pulled out a scrapbook from under his bed.  
  
"Is that her?" Harry asked pointing to a brunette with silver streaks in the front as she stood next to a younger-looking Bill. She was smiling widely at the camera and waving, as she held Bill's hand. Her eyes shone like green flames.  
  
"That's Emily. She was really nice, got Fred and George into pranks and me into Quidditch. She was a bloody amazing beater...maybe that's why Fred and George are beaters," Ron stated smiling down at the photo.  
  
He turned the page and it was another of the young couple, Emily was squirming on Bill's back as she tried to get out of reach of the twin's prying grasp. A little Ron was sitting at Bill's feet, giggling at the others.  
  
"She spent a lot of time with your family."  
  
Ron grinned, "Yeah, ever since Bill was fifteen. She was like a member of the family. She wasn't just Bill's girlfriend, she was a Weasley." Ron turned the page again and found the twins and Emily were sitting in the garden grinning from ear to ear. "They planted an exploding wand in the garden."  
  
Harry laughed slightly, and continued looking at the pictures with Ron.  
  
Bill sat on a hill, not to far from the Burrow. The sky darkened but he didn't bother to go back to the comfort of his home.  
  
A faint rustle of leaves sounded near him.  
  
"Lumos!" His wand lit up and a brown fox scrambled out of the leaves. Bill chuckled, "Here I thought someone was trying to get me."  
  
The fox looked up at him, green eyes showing her fright. She was skinny, under fed and was leaning heavily on her right front paw. He bent down and picked up the fox who gave a yelp of surprise. He began to stroke her fur and that seemed to calm her.  
  
He walked back to the Burrow, mumbling things to the fox as if she knew what he was saying. He opened the front door and Ginny greeted him at the door, "Bill! Where did you get the fox?"  
  
"Found her, you know I can't resist cute things," he chuckled, "I think she's injured, can you keep an eye on her?"  
  
Ginny nodded as Bill left, and set to cuddling with the small animal. Her fur was silky despite the few pieces of crumpled leaves in it, the tip of her tail was silver. Ginny looked down at the fox who returned her gaze as if she was trying to tell her something.  
  
"You're a really unique fox," Ginny mused. Bill walked back over carrying a bowl of chicken and sat down in front of Ginny. "What's her name?"  
  
"I haven't thought of one," he whispered and smiled at the fox, who seemed ecstatic to be around him. "I think I'll call her Emily."  
  
"BILL!" the twins stopped short at the sight of the fox, who ran over and started rubbing up against their legs. "Hey, there, wanna have some fun?"  
  
The fox jumped up and down, careful of it's left paw.  
  
"Don't experiment on her, Fred, George," Bill stated in a warning tone.  
  
"We won't," George said, "She reminds us of Emily."  
  
The older brother smiled faintly at the two, "She does, doesn't she?"  
  
The twins sank to the living room floor, muttering about something. Every once in a while Emily would tromp over carrying a piece of parchment or a quill. Bill was sitting on the sofa with Harry and Ron, looking the scrapbook the boys had been looking at earlier and occasionally laughing at an old memory. Ginny was reading by the fireplace, and Hermonie was furiously scribbling something on parchment. Percy had locked himself in his room, while Charlie was in the kitchen talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in hushed voices.  
  
"I think Fred and I will retire for the night," George announced to the room. Fred was petting Emily one last time before the prank kings headed up the stairs.  
  
"I think I'll head up as well," Bill stated, handing the scrapbook to Ron and picking up Emily. "Come on, Em', let's go to bed."  
  
He practically crawled up the stairs and sank into his temporary bed with a sigh. Emily jumped up onto the bed and curled up at the head of the bed. Soft snores sounded from the body on the bed and Emily lifted her head as if to make sure he was asleep before jumping off the bed. She took one glance at the door, to make sure no one was coming before her body started to change. The fur changed to long brunette hair with two silver streaks in the front, the green eyes changed to more human ones. A pair of dirty worn jeans and a dull red tank top covered her form.  
  
"It's good to be home," she whispered and smiled at the sleeping form of Bill. She brushed as stray piece of hair out of his face, and he leaned into the touch. Footsteps sounded outside the door, it creaked open and Charlie was greeted with Emily the fox. She watched him closely before laying back at her spot next to Bill's head.  
  
"Weird fox," he muttered laying on his back.  
  
The next day, the group set out for the Quidditch World Cup. Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, the twins, Harry and Mr. Weasley set out very early that morning. While, Bill, Charlie and Percy woke up around ten. Emily was laying on Bill's shoulder as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Bill, you aren't bringing her with you?"  
  
He didn't respond; just picked Emily off his shoulder and cradling her in his arms before he apparated. Bill arrived just outside the campsite, Charlie appeared and glared at his younger brother.  
  
"Why are you being so hard on Mum and Dad?"  
  
"They kept the fact that Emily got out and didn't even bother to think that I would want-need to know about her."  
  
"Listen, Bill, Emily has been gone for five years....do you really think that she'll come back to you?"  
  
Bill blared at the eldest Weasley child, "Emily would never give up on me and I'll never give up on her. She'll come back, I know she will."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Charlie inquired, resting his hand on Bill's shoulder.  
  
"Because we were in love once and still are," Bill whispered, hugging Emily tighter to his chest. She looked up at him, eyes full of understanding and sadness.  
  
"Bill....we all want Em' back, even Percy...but come one, Bill, it's been a long time. Do you really think that she'll come back here? I hate to sound pessimistic but, she's Emily, for Merlin's sake, she's out there...unlike anyone else-"  
  
"Listen here, Charlie, I love Emily with all my heart, we pledged our love with our engagement. My feelings haven't changed, what makes you think hers' did?" Bill growled, storming out to the campsite.  
  
Ron and Harry greeted him and he sank onto an empty spot on the ground.  
  
Ron looked down at his brother, full of worry, "Bill?"  
  
Bill set Emily down, a shaky sigh escaping his lips, "Sorry, Ron, Harry, everything's that been happening has finally started to catch up."  
  
"Emily will come back to you, from what I heard of her, she really loves you," Harry smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Let's hope you're right."  
  
Tell me what you think. Good or bad, i don't care as long as I get input. 


	3. Chapter 3: Emily Carter has returned

Thanks Herculeha so much for helping upload my banner!! And with that on to the story....

Chapter 3: Emily Carter has returned

The Quidditch World Cup began a few hours later, it came and went. The group headed back to their tents before sleep over took them. Emily looked at the sleeping figures of the Weasley men before trotting outside quietly. It was cool and almost eerily calm. Almost too calm...

A scream sounded from near the Muggle house and Emily ran inside to wake up the Weasleys. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermonie and the twins headed to the woods, while Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr. Weasley ran towards the noise. Emily followed the Hogwarts students for a second, and turned to look at Bill, a look of determination filled her eyes before she ran into one of the tents.

Bill ran to face the Death Eaters, wand ready when a flash of silver caught his eye. He could have sworn it was Emily that was running towards the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters scattered at the sight of the infamous Carter, letting the Muggles fall from the air.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Charlies and Percy yelled and the Muggles landed slowly and carefully on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie yelled to Bill.

"That was Emily..."

She ran after the Golden Trio, eyes darting for any sign of Ministry officials, "Ron!"

Ron stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the familiar voice, "Emily?"

She smiled at him, eyes brimming with tears, "I can't explain how I'm here right now, but I'm sure Hermonie knows."

Hermonie opened her mouth to reply but was cut off at the sound of movement from behind them and then shouting. A green light shot out, producing the Dark Mark.

"Stupify!"

Emily looked terrified for the first Ron had ever known her.

"If you're going to do it, do it now," Hermonie hissed and Emily returned to her fox form. After a half an hour of explaining, the trio trudged back to their tents. Ron and Harry look


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

Chapter 4: The truth

"Where's Bill?" Mrs. Weasley wondered, "He never misses dinner. Maybe, I should get him."

Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs, and shook his head frantically, making Mrs. Weasley look at him curiously. Harry squeaked, "We'll get him."

"Alright..." Mrs. Weasley was watching them closely.

The two hurried up the stairs, when they were out of hearing distance; Ron glared at Harry, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"I told Emily that she should tell Bill, and she wrote him a note. I left them alone, you put two and two together."

Ron nodded, "I need to stop at my room, need to pick up something."

The two stopped at Ron's room, picking up the intended item and heading to Bill's temporary room. The door creaked open and Ron smirked, there lay Bill and Emily asleep peacefully wrapped in each other's arms. Emily was snuggled as closely as she possible could, one arm entangled in Bill's hair and the other firmly around his waist. Bill had a content smile on his face, arms wrapped protectively around Emily's waist.

"Ron...don't, you'll wake them up."

But Ron was smirking like a Cheshire cat as he raised the camera and took a picture. The flash was blinding, bringing the couple back to reality.

"The ministry!" Emily squeaked and fell off the bed, shaking, "No dementors...please anything but them..."

"Emily!" Bill cried as he gazed upon the love of his life, who was wide0eyed and frantically looking for any dementors or Aurors.

Emily's gaze fell on Ron and felt her anger boil, "RONALD WEASLEY! Do you have any idea-"

What's going..."Mrs. Weasley trailed off at the fearful look in her son's eyes, Harry looking as if he wanted to beat Ron senseless, a slightly disgruntled Bill and a fuming Emily. "Emily?"

All of Emily's anger faded away and she stared at her feet, "I'm sorry for the-"

"Oh my dearest Emily," Mrs. Weasley rambled, engulfing Emily in a hug, "How did you get out?"

"I- aren't we being watched?"

"We were when you first got out but Arthur was able to ask a few Aurors what they could do and here we are, Ministry free," she smiled at the girl. "My you look awful, what you need is a very long hot bath."

That was Mrs. Weasley, pointed out the obvious and Emily loved her for it.

"You don't know how much I've missed being here," the escapee sighed, "A bath sounds wonderful."

The two left the boys to themselves and Mrs. Weasley returned a few minutes later. She gathered up some clean clothes and left again.

"Thank you," Bill said to Harry and Ron. "Without you Harry, I never would have realized it was Em'. Ron, thanks for taking that picture, now I don't have to tell mom."

The two younger boys grinned sheepishly. Twenty minutes later, Emily returned clean and refreshed. She was wearing a pair of Bill's pants that were black and one of his shirts covered in pins.

"I see Bill liked my fashion sense," Emily giggled, resting in his embrace, "Am I right?"

"Guilty as charged," he murmured, "But it looks better on you than me."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head at the lovers, it was if they had never been apart. "Come on, you two, both of you seemed to have missed dinner."

The group tromped down the stairs, as soon as Emily reached the bottom step she was bombarded with questions.

"How did you get out?"

"How did you get here?"

"When did you get here?"

"Does anyone know?"

Emily laughed at the twins, Charlie and Ginny, hugging them each in turn before answering, "I'm an unregistered animagi, when Bill found me and Ron, Harry and Hermione were the only ones who knew until now."

The twins tackled the escapee, "We missed you!"

"I love you boys too. Hey," she glared at them, she only went up their chins, "When did you guys get so tall?"

"While you were gone," George stated simply.

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Emily sat down for dinner outside. Mr. Weasley was at the head of the table, Mrs. Weasley on his left and Bill on her left and Emily on his left. Percy was on the right of Mr. Weasley, Charlie on his right and then Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny sat next Emily, while the twins were at the other head of the table.

Mrs. Weasley was currently pestering Bill about his hair; Ron was laughing with Harry at something Charlie had done. Fred and George were tossing food aimlessly, Emily, Hermione and Ginny were joking with each other. Mr. Weasley and Percy were discussing business, it was like old times.

"Emily dear, don't you think that Bill should cut his hair?" Mrs. Weasley inquired running a hand through Bill's hair.

"No, I love his hair that way," Emily laughed and Bill beamed at her.

"Oi, Em', when did you become an animagi?" Charlie piped in and the table fell silent.

"In my fourth year, how else do you think I got around the school," Emily stated as if it was no big deal.

Fred and George looked at her eagerly, "Can you teach us?"

"McGonagall can," she smirked, "If you do good on your exams this year, both theory and practical, you could learn."

Fred pouted, "But that means we'll have to study..."

"You'll have to study either way."

"Hey Emily?"

All eyes turned to Harry.

"Did you let anyone know you were an animagi?"

"Yes," she admitted sheepishly, "It was an accident though. I ran into McGonagall when she was a cat and I had a lot of explaining to do. So, only Dumbledore and McGonagall know, and they were nice not to tell the Ministry." Emily sighed, "I should visit the old coot, perhaps during the year."

"Don't get any ideas, Em'," Bill chuckled, "We all know what happens when you do. Well, except Harry and Hermione."

"I think Harry is getting well acquainted with my way of thinking."

"Yes...it's dangerous," Harry shook his head and everyone laughed.

Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile...::sweatdrop:: School is really annoying. This chapter doesn't really have much to do with what happens later on but it has a few things. Anyway... would really appreciate reviews.


End file.
